Spirit spells (Origins)
When mages use spirit spells they can affect their enemies' bodies, minds and magic. Anti-Magic Spells Spell Shield * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 45.0 * Fatigue: 5.0% * Cooldown: 10.0s * Spell Resistance Bonus: 75.0 * Mana Drain (on hostile spell impact): (Hostile Spell Base Mana Cost) + 10.0 While this ability is active, any hostile spell targeted at the caster has a 75% chance of being absorbed into the Fade, draining mana instead. Once all mana has been depleted, the shield collapses. Dispel Magic * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 25.0 * Cooldown: 2.0s * Requires: 18 Magic The caster removes all dispellable effects from the target. Friendly fire possible. Anti-Magic Ward * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40.0 * Cooldown: 30.0s * Requires: 25 Magic * Duration: 10.0s The caster wards an ally against all spells and spell effects, beneficial or hostile, for a short time. Anti-Magic Burst * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40.0 * Cooldown: 30.0s * Requires: 33 Magic This burst of energy eliminates all dispellable magic effects in the area. Friendly fire is possible. Mana Altering Spells Mana Drain * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 0.0 * Cooldown: 10.0s * Mana Drain/Absorption: (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.2 The caster creates a parasitic bond with a spellcasting target, absorbing a small amount of mana from it. Mana Cleanse * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40.0 * Cooldown: 20.0s * Requires: 18 Magic * Mana Drain: (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.4 The caster sacrifices personal mana to nullify the mana of enemies in the area. Spell Might * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 60.0 * Fatigue: 5.0% * Cooldown: 10.0s * Requires: 25 Magic * Spellpower Bonus: (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.1 * Mana Regeneration Penalty (exploration and combat): 4.0/s While in this mode, the caster overflows with magical energy, making spells more powerful, but expending mana rapidly and suffering a penalty to mana regeneration. Mana Clash * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 50.0 * Cooldown: 40.0s * Requires: 33 Magic * Spirit Damage: (Mana Lost) * (0.5 + (Spellpower * 0.01)) The caster expels a large amount of mana in direct opposition to enemy spellcasters, who are completely drained of mana and suffer spirit damage proportional to the amount of mana they lost. Death Spells Walking Bomb *Activated *Range: Medium *Activation: 30.0 *Cooldown: 20.0s *Nature Damage (over time): ((100.0 + Spellpower) * 1.0) **Duration: 20.0s The caster magically injects a target with corrosive poison that inflicts continual nature damage. If the target dies while the effect is still active, it explodes, damaging all targets nearby. Although this spell is related to Virulent Walking Bomb, the magic behind the two does not interact; a target cannot be inflicted with both. Friendly fire possible. *Casting Walking Bomb on a target removes previous instances of Walking Bomb and Virulent Walking Bomb. Death Syphon *Sustained *Range: Personal *Upkeep: 45.0 *Fatigue: 5.0% *Cooldown: 10.0s *Requires: 20 Magic *Mana Absorption (per corpse, once every 2.0s if corpse within range): (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.08 While this mode is active, the caster draws in nearby entropic energy, draining residual power from any dead enemy nearby to restore the caster's mana. Virulent Walking Bomb *Activated *Range: Medium *Activation: 40.0 *Cooldown: 40.0s *Requires: 25 Magic *Nature Damage (over time): ((100.0 + Spellpower) * 1.5) **Duration: 20.0s The caster magically injects a target with corrosive poison that inflicts continual nature damage. If the target dies while the effect is still active, it explodes, damaging nearby targets and possibly infecting them in turn. Although this spell is related to Walking Bomb, the magic behind the two interacts; a target cannot be infected with both. Friendly fire possible. Animate Dead * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 80.0 * Fatigue: 10.0% * Cooldown: 60.0s * Requires: 33 Magic The caster summons a skeleton minion from the corpse of a fallen enemy to fight alongside the party for a short time, although, as a puppet of the caster, it will not use any talents or spells without specific instruction. Telekinetic Spells Mind Blast * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 20.0 * Cooldown (s): 30.0 * Duration (s): (3.0 + (4.0 - (Party Size))) * (Target Rank Duration Modifier) The caster projects a wave of telekinetic force that stuns enemies caught in the sphere. *The duration of Mind Blast is increased by smaller party size and decreased by the target's rank-based effect duration modifier (if applicable). *In addition, Mind Blast reduces threat level of caster to 1.0 for affected enemies. Force Field * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40.0 * Cooldown (s): 30.0 * Requires: 18 Magic * Duration (s): (30.0 + (4.0 - (Party Size))) * (Target Rank Duration Modifier) The caster erects a telekinetic barrier around a target, who becomes completely immune to damage for the duration of the spell but cannot move. Friendly fire possible. *The duration of Force Field is increased by smaller party size and decreased by the target's rank-based effect duration modifier (if applicable). Telekinetic Weapons *Sustained *Range: Allies *Upkeep: 50.0 *Fatigue (%): 5.0 *Cooldown (s): 5.0 *Requires: 23 Magic *Armor Penetration Bonus: Spellpower / 7.0 ** Minimum: 1.0 **Maximum: 12.5 While this mode is active, the caster enchants the party's melee weapons with telekinetic energy that increases armor penetration. The bonus to armor penetration is based on the caster's spellpower and provides greater damage against heavily armored foes. Crushing Prison *Activated *Range: Medium *Activation: 60.0 *Cooldown (s): 60.0 *Requires: 30 Magic *Spirit Damage (over time): (100.0 + Spellpower) * (Duration / 20.0) * 1.5 **Duration (s): (20.0 + (4.0 - (Party Size))) * (Target Rank Duration Modifier) The caster encloses a target in a collapsing cage of telekinetic force inflicting spirit damage for the duration and possibly shattering those that have been petrified or frozen solid. *The duration and damage of Crushing Prison is increased by smaller party size and decreased by the target's rank-based effect duration modifier (if applicable). See Also *Spells Category: Spells